Halloween Hall o' Fame
Halloween Hall o' Fame is a television special that first aired on October 30, 1977 as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. The special featured Jonathan Winters as a security guard working late at the Walt Disney Productions studio on Halloween night. He is accompanied by his dog, Peanuts. Winters, bitter about working on Halloween night, stumbles upon the prop room at the studio and begins acting out scenes with various props. Eventually he finds a crystal ball containing a talking pumpkin, Jack O'Lantern (also played by Winters). Jack O'Lantern is hiding out from Halloween because it is no longer scary like it was in "the old days". The dialogue between the security guard and the pumpkin is interspersed with Halloween-related Disney cartoons, that Jack O'Lantern shows the security guard in his crystal ball and which the audience gets to enjoy. After the cartoons, the night watchman provokes the jack-o'-lantern to come out of hiding from the crystal ball and go back to celebrating Halloween the way he’s supposed to because the trick or treaters are counting on him to show up tonight. Then, jack-o'-lantern uses his magic powers to switch places with the night watchman and since Jack doesn’t have a body of his own he uses the Night Watchman’s body until he comes back. He laughs and heads out into the night to mix with the trick or treaters. Meanwhile the night watchman says that it look's like he's going to have a nice Halloween after all and incidentally if they see Mr. Pumpkin head on their block tonight he tells them to make sure that come backs before midnight or else. List of cartoons The first cartoon, "Trick or Treat", features Huey, Dewey, and Louie as they go trick or treating. Donald plays a mean trick on them and the boys seek revenge on him with the help of a witch. The second cartoon, "Lonesome Ghosts", shows (4 Ghosts) are bored with having nobody around to scare, decide to look in the phone book and call some ghost exterminators to mess around with. Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy arrive, are subject to the ghosts various pranks, and eventually frighten them off when they crash into a mixture of flour and molasses that makes them look like an even more frightening trio of ghosts. The third cartoon,"Pluto's Judgement Day", shows Pluto on trial for tormenting cats featuring a jury of felines who instantly proclaim he's guilty. Thankfully, just as he is given the penalty, he wakes up, reveling it all to be a nightmare. The fourth and final cartoon portrays the story of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow", originally released as part of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad and narrated by Bing Crosby. This cartoon takes up the rest and most of the special. Trivia The Syndicated version cut out Lonesome Ghosts Gallery JonathanWintersDisneyPumpkinhead.jpg|TV ad. Disneyhalloween-04.jpg|Jonathan Winters as the security guard and Jack O'Lantern with his dog, Peanuts. 1977-halloween-hall-fame-03.jpg 1977-halloween-hall-fame-04.jpg 1977-halloween-hall-fame-05.jpg 1977-halloween-hall-fame-06.jpg 1977-halloween-hall-fame-07.jpg 1977-halloween-hall-fame-08.jpg References External links Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Halloween productions Category:Television episodes Category:Television specials Category:1977 films Category:Animated films Category:Disney animated films